Afterthoughts
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: The dancing is coming to an end but what are all our characters thinking? R


**Authors Note:** I don't know where I am going with this dreadfully short fanfic but it hit me one afternoon after having a lazy day lying in front of the telly watching chick flicks (dirty dancing being the main one). So here it goes...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters

* * *

He had finished singing the song to her and his hands were resting on the small of her back as he moved them slightly around the small dance floor because he knew that this was what he wanted to be doing for the rest of his life. He wanted to be holding her close to me.

The last day without her had been heartbreaking and he'd been lost in the world because he hadn't been able to spend it with her. Ever since he'd been booted out of Kellermans because she'd admitted that they'd been sleeping together, he'd just drove around wasting his petrol because he knew it would help him clear his thoughts.

He'd believed he'd be able to drive her out of his mind. He really thought that he'd be able to forget the plain Jane that had captivated his heart the past few days as he'd taught her to dance. He'd watched her blossom into a passionate, beautiful young woman and he had felt as if he had something to do with that but he knew it was wrong to treat her as if she was his forever.

Looking down at her now in the beautiful white dress, her face lightly made up so that her mother wouldn't yell at her and her long plain brown hair down around her face and he knew that no matter how many exotic or rich women threw themselves at his feet, it had definitely been this simple woman that had captured his heart and stolen away with it. He could tell she didn't even realise what damage she had actually done because of the innocent smile she wore on her face as she looked up at him, while all he imagined doing was lifting her into his arms and carrying her to his room.

* * *

_He stopped at the pillar to his room and looked around at the mess, feeling slightly uncomfortable to have her there but he decided just to excuse it "I guess it's not a great room, you've probably got a great room." His eyes avoided hers as he mumbled the words, his foot scuffing against the floor._

_"No, its... this is a great room." Her arms slightly moved out to help emphasise the enthusiasm she felt for the room, even though deep down she knew that her room was better than what it was he was having to live in but she didn't say anything as he moved to empty the chair of his belongings._

* * *

Johnny smiled at her, happiness coursing through his body as he knew now that this was the one person he wanted to live out the rest of his life with. He didn't care about anyone else. Vivian Pressman might have thrown herself at him all summer but he had known how to rebuff her chances and he felt proud. It was this little one that had showed him that he could say no because he didn't need to accept their dirty money to make it in life.

She taught him that she could make a difference and that was what made her so special to him. Running his hands over her curly hair, he gently pressed a small kiss to her lips. He didn't care if her mother, father or sister was watching because he loved her and when people were in love they did stupid things. He knew that her mother and father would understand now, they had to. She was a big girl now, totally capable of making her own decisions and he knew that she would be brave and make the right one.

He understood she was going away to college but he'd wait. He could get a job and start his own dancing school. He'd wait for her. That's what a man did when he was in love. They waited. They waited for as long as they needed to and he'd wait for forever because it was what she deserved.

She was still a child compared to him. She didn't have any life experience. He knew that. He'd taken her innocence, he'd been the one to show her that the world wasn't a perfection like her parents wanted her to see it but he didn't want her not to run in to the world and have the chances to live it to the max but he knew that she wouldn't want to not go either because her course was everything she wanted to do in her life and she wasn't the type of girl just to change that because she fell in love.

Running his fingertips over her cheeks, he smiled. "I love you, Francis Houseman."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading. I do hope you'll be kind enough to leave reviews so I know what you all think. Many thanks x


End file.
